Soap
by Lyraeon
Summary: Black's definition of privacy is a little different than Ethan's used to. Okay, more like a lot different. Black/Ethan shameless shower PWP


A/N: Occasionally when I take requests, I get a few that I just can't fit into my story canons, no matter what I do. Those get written eventually anyway, mind you; they just get passed off as a dream, or otherwise are noted to be outside the canon.  
>This was one such fic. The first, actually. It was written when someone in the first FFA thread said "Hey, why exactly does this short scene NOT turn into hot yaoi between these two.<br>Well, half of it was because I'd never written yaoi before. That of course, makes this my first yaoi, and so anyone wary of it... wait, you wouldn't have read this far anyway.  
>Also, because it always comes up: Blake is the name I use for BlackHilbert, because _come on, Hilbert?_  
>As always, reviews are adored and will be personally thanked!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soap<br>**_Lyraeon/Lyra Kamiya_

"Oh, hey Ethan. What're you doing in the bathroom?"

"Taking a shower! What the fuck Blake?"

Ethan was not used to roommates. Not at all. Travelling, sure. Communal showers, sure. Roommates and having to lock the door? Not at all.

So now he was sticking his head out the shower curtain, freaking out at one of his new, hopefully temporary, roommates, who had decided it was appropriate to come take a leak while he was showering.

"What, it's not a big deal. I won't flush on you, man."

"That's not the point! The point is that you just... whip that out with another guy in the room!"

"Oh. Well, aren't you naked over there too? See, curtain between us. No big deal."

Ethan fumed for a moment and hid back behind the curtain again, shoving his head beneath the faucet and trying to drown out the sound of Blake still peeing.

"No sense of shame!" he screamed suddenly, slamming his forehead into tile.

The door creaked open and Red's head poked in quietly, eyes narrowed at them both so that Ethan could feel his rage through the curtain.

"Oh. I think we woke him up."

He hit his head again.

Satisfied that he'd stared his roommates into submission, Red retreated. Blake sighed, tossing down the lid of the toilet and heading for the sink. "Has he always been this cranky in the mornings?"

"Have you always been this much of a bro in the mornings?" Ethan snapped back. "Wait, what the fuck, aren't you at least going to flush?"

"Well, I just thought that would roast you out."

"Rather that than smell your piss for the rest of my shower. Flush the damn toilet."

Blake did what he was told, and Ethan quickly hugged himself up against the wall, trying to avoid getting burned by the suddenly hot water.

A moment later, as the water returned to its normal temperature and Ethan was about to try to enjoy his shower again, Blake was talking again. "Hey, there's no soap at the sink... is the bar of soap in there?"

Ethan groaned. Yes, yes it was. "Yeah, let me grab it for-"

Blake's hand was already in the shower, groping around at the tub's edge. "Where is it?" he asked, poking his head in too. Ethan half-shrieked, grabbing the curtain and holding it in front of him, thus deflecting the water straight onto Blake. "Well that's rude," he complained, holding one hand up to keep it from splashing in his eyes.

"Rude? Rude is you barging in here, taking a damn leak while I'm trying to shower, and then poking your head in my shower. It's like you've got no sense of personal space!"

"No..." Blake said thoughtfully, standing up and leaning close to his roommate, staring at him intently. "This? Is no sense of personal space. Me just trying to share a bathroom with you is being secure enough in my masculinity to not care if another guy happens to see my dick."

"Well I don't want to see any dicks. That's so *not* my thing."

"Right," he shrugged, standing back and holding out his hand. "Soap, then."

Ethan glanced around and found the bar of soap quickly, holding the shower curtain around him with the other hand, still getting water everywhere in the process. Finally, the bar made its way into Blake's hand.

From where it quickly fell.

For a moment they both stared at the soap, before Blake began laughing uncontrollably, much to the shock of his roommate. "What the hell, man?"

"Sorry," he chuckled, shaking his head. "It's just... I dropped the soap."

Ethan stared at him blankly.

"You know? Don't drop the soap? Soap on a rope is a guy's best friend?"

His Red impression continued.

"Stereotypically, guys get raped when they drop the soap," Blake tried to explain, causing Ethan to sigh loudly.

"Yes, I'm aware of the joke."

He grinned. Ethan frowned harder, feeling his irritation reach an all time high as he slowly reached down – staring suspiciously at Blake the whole while – and grabbed the soap, handing it to him. "Don't drop it again, or at least think up a better punchline next time."

Blake shrugged and took the soap, more carefully this time, leaving Ethan to his shower. He sighed in relief when he heard the sink turn off a moment later, glad that he'd finally be able to shower in-

There was an arm that was definitely not his, holding the soap right in front of him, inside the shower with him.

"WOULD YOU GET OUT ALREADY?" Ethan raged, not caring anymore if he woke Red or anyone else out. He threw back the shower curtain, seized Blake by the collar, and stormed across the bathroom toward the door, pushing his roommate all the way until he slammed into the door.

For a few seconds, they just stood there, Ethan panting with rage and Blake wondering what to do with the soap in his hand. "...So does this mean you're out of the shower?"

Ethan's rage boiled over in the form of a growl at this stage, one accompanied by a violent swing of his right arm, aimed straight at Blake's jaw.

A swing which the latter caught quite expertly.

"I didn't know you had a temper. You could have just said no," he offered, hand wrapped around Ethan's wrist uncomfortably tightly.

"You could have just left, asshole!"

"Really, all this because a guy wanted to take a piss and didn't feel like stepping into estrogen-land this early in the morning?" He glanced down for a moment, then back up. "And for someone so concerned about 'privacy', you were awfully quick to charge at me naked."

Ethan's eyes narrowed and he huffed an angry breath from his nose, though a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh, just fuck off and let me-"

Blake tugged on the arm he had hold of, pulling Ethan closer, much to his embarrassment. "What are you doing?" he demanded, pulling back as hard as he could.

A puddle had formed at his feet from the half minute he'd been standing there, one non-condusive to balance, much less pulling against someone a bit heavier than him. In the blink of an eye, Ethan found himself crumpled on the floor, rear in pain from where it had collided with the tile, arm in pain from the jerk of his weight versus Blake's grip on his wrist. In the next blink, he was in further pain as Blake fell on top of him, their knees colliding and the older boy's palm nearly smacking into his chest as he landed.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so eager," he teased, looking down at the naked boy he was now half-straddling.

"What the- what's that supposed to mean?"

"You sure are clueless, aren't you? Maybe I should fix that..."

Ethan let out what could only be called a girlish scream as Blake's face was suddenly incredibly close to his, more than close enough for him to feel the older boy's breath.

"A temper _and_ you're jumpy... What, did you think I was going to kiss you or something?"

"Well that's sure as hell what it looked like you were gonna do!"

"You say that like you want me to."

"What the hell man!" Ethan spouted, clearly flustered. "No, that'd be-"

"Gay? Like what you and Lucas used to be before Dawn swooped in and lured him off to the land of heterosexuality?"

Ethan turned his head to the side, saying nothing to deny the accusation, more pouting that the information had gotten out than embarrassed about it.

"I'll let you top if you want," he growled lowly.

The younger boy sprang back into character, trying to slug him again, then freezing as soon as he saw that Blake's face was still very, very close to his.

"It's okay, I get it. You don't do that on the first date."

"You walking in on me in the shower hardly counts as a date," he grumbled, his lower lip sticking out disappointedly.

"Something simpler, then?"

"Don't you _have_ a girlfriend?"

"Does that stop Red or Green?"

There was silence for a moment, before Ethan finally remembered to breathe; too much of his brain was being taken up by evaluating the situation to keep track of involuntary functions like that.

"You're not really my type, you know," he said finally, managing to wrench his wrist free at last.

"And you're not mine, but I've always been a fan of trying new things." Blake flashed him a large grin, leaning down further and resting his weight on the younger boy. "Or maybe I just have a thing for egos bigger than mine..."

And now it was a challenge, and Ethan couldn't back down from a challenge, especially not when there was an insinuation of him _not _actually being awesome somewhere in there. Maybe not out loud, but it was in the subtext.

"Get in that shower. Now." Ethan's command was very clear, his left hand – miraculously still clutching the soap from earlier – motioning over their heads at the shower. Blake chuckled and climbed up off of him, stripping in no particular hurry, although he wasn't purposefully slow about it, either. "But I swear, if this is just a guise to take my shower..."

That made him laugh, even as he was kicking off his socks while clutching the towel rack and otherwise naked. "No, no. This is too much trouble for something that could have waited until after lunch."

"Shower. Now." Ethan repeated, standing up finally. His fingernails had dug a good quarter inch into the soap at this point.

He wasn't sure why he'd chosen to chase his challenger into such an arena, however; as soon as he climbed back in alongside him, and the two boys had a moment to glance each other over, he could feel a cloud of embarrassment seep back in. "Man," he mumbled, scratching his head as he noticed how much taller than him Blake was, "I am so not used to being naked with someone without already being turned on. This is... kind of weird."

"In other words, you're just bad at creating a mood," Blake purred, dropping his face down to Ethan's level. "Come on, Mr. Hotstuff... You've got nothing to be afraid of... You've gotten me here, after all."

"Wait, who's gotten who wh-"

"I meant that you may not be aroused yet... but as for me..." He grabbed the boy's wrist and guided his hand to his shaft, which was clearly more than a little interested in the situation. "Unless that's what's got you so nervous..."

"I-I'm not nervous!" he insisted, the palm that had been stiffly keeping its fingers away from him a second before suddenly closing around him, stroking with such gusto that it was almost too rough for his tormentor. "But I _don't_ do 'moods'," he added, a disgusted noise crackling from his throat.

"Aww, that's sweet. You're leaving my specialty wide open for me, then..." Blake's voice was barely more than a whisper as he released Ethan's wrist entirely, ensuring that any continued contact was his doing and his alone. His hand hesitated for a moment, then continued deftly, the stroking movement growing more fluid as Blake's hand grew close to his cheek instead. "You pride yourself in coming in first, no matter what... I pride myself in making sure the other person comes first..." he cupped his hand around the edge of Ethan's jaw, slipping his face past his on the opposite side from his hand to breathe against his ear: "Literally, when possible."

The statement was capped off by a moan that made Ethan shut his eyes and shiver slightly, despite the hot water pelting his side.

A moment later he was still rhythmically stroking Blake's length, his wrist twisting slightly through each motion, his fingers ignoring the boy's more sensitive head in favor of the shaft for the time being. The difference was that now he had the older boy pushed up against the wall, his own stiffening cock pressed against Blake's thigh where he could rub it against him, holding him to the tiles with that contact below and a hand on his arm above. The latter was in part to restrain him from touching his face the same way again.

"No girly shit," he growled, squeezing too hard for one stroke to punctuate the line. "You can keep your 'mood' in your head... If we're going to do this mano a mano... then that's how it's going to be."

"The tough guy act doesn't suit you," he panted back against Ethan's ear. "Leave it to Silver or something. You're too much of a good guy to be this rough..." He bucked his hips off the wall slightly, causing his tip to rub across his roommate's stomach at the end of the stroke. He bit his tongue lightly at the contact, giving a sultry chuckle as Ethan shifted slightly closer, meaning it to hold him still better but restricting the space between them enough in the process that Blake's cock was now against his stomach full time.

The rhythm between them had developed quickly, with Ethan's hand pumping upwards on Blake's cock each time he thrust forward to rub along his thigh, then down for both at the same time.

Blake, despite the pleas of "no girly stuff", was moaning encouragement – which Ethan merely took as further challenges – into the other boy's ear, nipping at it randomly. "Do some fucking work," Ethan hissed after a couple of minutes as his arousal reached a point where just rubbing it against skin wasn't enough anymore, releasing his victim's arm in hopes he'd do something more useful with it.

His hand seized Ethan's cock, thumb running very pointedly along the underside as his first motion, eliciting a surprised gasp from the less experienced boy. In one swift movement, Blake's head turned forty-five degrees and his open lips clashed into Ethan's, dragging across his lower lip and sucking on it before he had a chance to react.

The reaction wound up being a similar gasp, which only encouraged Blake to repeat the process. Satisfied that he'd trapped the boy into a series of intoxicating kisses, he picked up the pace with his hand, purposefully moving faster than him to try and get him to hasten his own rhythm.

For a moment, he accelerated, until he pulled away from the kiss and noticed Blake's trick... at which point he slowed to an almost painful pace, causing the older boy's hips to jerk in protest.

Blake glared, groaning, and pressed his forehead against Ethan's, slowing his own pace to match.

An eternity passed at that slow pace as they both struggled to make the other crack first, look away or react further first, thumbs and palms stroking in slow but abrupt patterns.

Blake rocked his hips out to meet Ethan's, pinning their hands between them for a moment, then let himself be flattened to the wall again. Three more strokes, and he did it again, moaning pointedly, his eyes not leaving the stony-but-blazing gaze they'd locked each other into.

He felt Ethan's lips part, a quieter moan escaping before he could catch himself, and he smirked. One, two, three, then he did it again, gasping louder this time, and Ethan let out another involuntary groan to echo.

Ethan's hand was moving faster again now, his thumb slightly curved to slide over Blake's velvet head each time, instinctively pumping him the same way he would himself, just with his fingers on top instead of underneath due to the angle. His own pressure was building, and he was so used to their shared rhythm by now that he was pushing Blake harder to try and relieve his own needs.

Blake did not obey; though his instincts tried very hard to match the pace, he managed to continue the slow one, dragging frustrated groans from Ethan. His other hand, previously rubbing its way along his challenger's arm, dropped suddenly to the boy's ass and gave a firm squeeze. "Remember that offer for you to top earlier?" he rumbled, still not letting his eyes shut.

"Yeah," Ethan smirked, his hand slowing again.

"I changed my mind." Before Ethan had a chance to react, he'd already been grabbed by one asscheek and shoulder, then pushed to slam up against the rear shower wall, facefirst, his erection and chest pinned up against the cooler wall. He gasped at the cooler tile, then again as Blake's hot prick pressed against his backside, a forehead resting next to his on the wall.

He ground against his bare, wet ass for a moment, returning one hand to his victim's cock mercifully as he got him used to his weight on his back. "Did Lucas ever fuck you?" he groaned, panting against his shoulder. Ethan's lack of response gave him the affirmative he needed, and he leaned over slightly, seeking out the bottle of conditioner from the bathtub's rim. "I'm sure it's been a while, though..." he chuckled, the bottle clicking open in his hand, "so I'll try to be nice to you."

Part of Ethan wanted to protest. Part of him knew that being able to take whatever Blake threw at him would prove anything and everything that might need to be proved, contextually. The rest of him was too busy enjoying having his dick pumped to realize Blake was serious before he was actually massaging conditioner up and down his crack.

He moaned, despite himself, and the older boy grinned darkly, rubbing his already-lubed cock against his left asscheek while his fingers circled his puckered entrance.

One finger slipped inside, pushing past the tightness he found there and wiggling slowly, urging the younger boy's muscles to relax. He moaned in a way Blake hadn't heard in a while, broadening the lustful smile on his face and inspiring him to lick his roommate's ear slowly, his other hand still slowly stroking his length. A moment later, he pushed in another, earning a wince but also another moan from him.

His own cock twitched impatiently while his fingers teased and coerced Ethan's ass. Things didn't take this long anymore with Winnie, and it had been a while since he'd been with anyone else, so his brain was transferring the grip on his fingers to his cock, imagining the tightness there instead, and making taking the proper time quite aggravating.

"Fucking hell man..." Ethan wheezed, lifting his head from the wall stiffly. "I thought I said none of that girly shit."

Blake chuckled in a way that made the other boy's stomach heat up, his fingers slipping free from him and wiping across his thigh to get the lube off them, before traveling up to grip his right hip. He shifted slightly in that direction, letting his slickened length slide along Ethan's cleft for a moment.

He leaned back, letting his dick slip lower, pressing the tip into the indentation he knew was there, which pulsed slightly open at the pressure... He pushed through, knowing he'd get used to his presence quickly, and if not, well, first he'd mock him over "girly shit", then he'd start over.

Ethan cringed and pounded one fist against the wall at the penetration, though his face quickly shifted from initial shocked pain to dazed pleasure, his fist unclenching and his overstretched palm slamming against the wall next.

Blake's fingers wrapped tighter around his victim's cock, pumping him firmly as he started thrusting in and out of his ass, the grip keeping him from escaping on any of the strokes. His other hand slid from the boy's hip, down along his thigh, then off to the wall to brace himself better, needing to lean his weight somewhere besides his own feet and Ethan's back.

Free of the extra weight, Ethan curled his arms in front of him, resting against his forearms instead, fingers scrabbling along the lines of grout between the tile for lack of a real handhold on the slick wall. He managed to lift his cheek off the wall between strokes, turning his head so his the point by his cowlick was braced there instead, leaving him staring down at his own dick, and the other hand working it.

The effect was immediate, causing him to shut his eyes and let out a prolonged groan, the pitch changing slightly whenever Blake changed direction.

This in turn encouraged Blake to change directions more frequently, which of course meant he had to thrust into the younger boy faster. He bent his knees slightly, trying to push Ethan back into the wall, panting loudly just above his spine.

Both boys tried to grunt challenges at one another, shifting their weight or pace at times, but the new-found rivalry war temporarily lost, discarded in favor of plain old pleasure. Blake's hips were meeting Ethan's ass each time by now, pushing him as deep as possible inside his smaller roommate, who in turn was rocking on his own, rising to meet both the hand pumping his cock and the dick pumping into him.

(Later, they'd both look back on it as the moment most likely to have gone wrong, as their hoarse groans could have easily woken either of the boys in the next room, and neither had managed to lock the door before.)

There was an unexpected pressure on Blake's dick as Ethan began to shudder beneath him, his mouth half open in a moan that managed to be silent for most of its life. He could feel the prick in his hand twitching more than the boy it belonged to, some of the boy's cum dripping onto his fingers in between spurts that coated the tile in front of them.

Blake gasped as the tightness became too much, pulling swiftly from his ass and pinning him from the thighs up to the wall in one movement. His hand returned to his own length to rub it roughly between them, his knuckles digging into Ethan's back and his thumb into his own stomach as he jacked off in the narrow space between them.

Habit forced his mouth onto Ethan's as he came, leaving him unsure which of them had bit their tongue hard enough to produce the blood he tasted there. He leaned against the younger boy for a moment longer, keeping him pinned to the wall until his cock stopped pulsing and his heart stopped pounding in his ears, wiping his mouth along Ethan's shoulder after.

A moment more and he'd twisted himself to lean instead with his back against the other wall, eyes shut and head tilted to the ceiling as he finished recovering his breath. It would be a bit still before Ethan would move more than to smirk slightly at his older roommate, though he was already contemplating the fact that now he was going to need another shower.


End file.
